When The Unthinkable Happens
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: When 2 dragons from Toothless' past are discovered on the Island and seem to be running from someone very close to them will Toothless be able to help the two and find love along the way, will Toothless' true colors be shown and will the newly found group be able to actually stay in the village? Rated T for future Violence and Language.
1. Crash Landing

How to train your dragon: When the Unthinkable happens.

**My first HTTYD Fic...Once I watched the move again I just couldn't resist searching up some stuff on it...So...Yeah...Chapter 1!And just so ya know I think I'll put most of the chapters in a dragons POV just so it makes things a bit clearer **

**Chapter 1: Crash landing**

**A dragons POV**

Keep flying, that was all instinct was telling me to do I looked over to the dragon on my left she was struggling but I knew that she would pull through just like she always does then I looked behind us and instantly regretted that decision because I don't know which of one of the dragons chasing us did it but a blast hit me right in the eye I instantly roared out in pain I closed the eye that got hit and turned to my friend she flew closer to me and whined making sure I was alright I just nodded in response.

After flying for awhile and both of us getting hit I don't know how many times, I remembered a phrase that my father told me 'When fleeing from the enemy in the sky, if hit numerous times take the fall and seem like your dead' I thought that's what we have to do I looked over at her again and instructed her to get under me, at first she looked confused but she still did it I then gave the opposition a chance to hit me little did I know they were charging a combined attack, once they fired it shockingly managed to hit both of us, we wailed out in pain.

That was when I put my plan in action, I closed my wings around her and locked them into position then began to fall down into the sea the dragon in my wings was screaming at me while the hunters dived down after us but they were too slow there was a loud smack before we floated down into the water depth. I wasn't able to hold my breath as long as I wanted to, so I ended up blacking out after about 15 minutes but I didn't care as long as one of us survived it would be okay.

**~~~Time skip! **** Time: From the end of HTTYD to a couple months after 'The gift of the night fury'. That'll be all I guess...The month right now May~~~**

I felt so dizzy, like I had been blacked out for...I don't know how many months but I knew normally it's impossible for a dragon to survive that long. There was pain surging through all my body and stinging coming from my tail, however the fact that I was not able to see out of my left eye was what hurt me the most and not just physically everything was black there were only white outlines of things on my left so, summoning all my strength I opened my wings to find my white dragoness laying on my chest I nudged her to check if she was still actually alive you could imagine my relief when she fidgeted around my mind hatched a plan to wake her up I got close to her neck and put my wet drooling tongue on her neck and licked down it instantly getting results, she jumped up "Who what where!" she yelled  
"Hey it's just me innit!" I said and her face changed to a happier mood "Gods Shade you didn't have to lick my neck...And before you plunge into the sea with someone in your wings GET THEM TO AGREE!" she scolded

"A'ight alright...So any idea where we are?" I asked her trying to change the subject so she wouldn't start raging at me

"I don't know..." she replied "but we're not going to stay here long if someone finds us"  
I got up and nodded my head towards the forest "Come on then we'll have better cover in the trees" I said walking away with Sasha following close behind.

**Toothless POV**

It was just another peaceful day on berk, boring but peaceful I was out for a nice afternoon flight thanks to Hiccup making a new more comfortable tail I could use on my own when a familiar scent much like my own hit my nose 'what the...' I thought as I began following the smell as another ,one this time a female dragon, wafted in my face I started flying faster before I had reached the area the humans call ravens point there was the cove just about a kilometer away and that's where the scent was strongest.

After a minute, I reached it and landed next to the pond when another Night fury walked out of the cave and sat down I growled at him trying to contain my excitement since I hadn't seen another Night fury in I don't know how long, he just smirked at me "What's up? We don't want no rough 'ousing alright? So just fu-...Leave us" he said his deep voice going right through my head as if I had heard it before "We? What do you mean...We and Us?" I asked him before the most beautiful white dragoness came out and nuzzled his neck "Shade who is that?" she asked with the most angelic voice I had ever heard "I don't know...Just some random night fury...Who are you state your name and your business!" he demanded completely changing his tone, how dare he! Acting like he owns the place

"I should be asking you that" I snarled "and what or who is she?"

"Ah this is my mate Sasha she's a cloud fury!" he proudly stated these guys were mates? Lucky terror "You guys are mates?" I asked you could tell they thought I was jealous or something, they looked at each other then back at me

"Oh nah! Not like that where we're from being mates means we're like just friends...Even though we used to be in a relationship" Sasha said under her breath while the night fury gave a nervous chuckle "Well then..." I began, I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that popped into my head "Welcome to berk! Where we're at peace with the humans" I welcomed them they didn't seem as shocked as other dragons that landed here when I told them about living in peace with humans "Humans huh...Awesome I've always wanted to meet one!" the night fury grinned I deduced he had the personality of a child but acted like a bad ass when he wanted "By the way name's Night Shade, Shade for short" he continued  
"Alright then..Shade, Sasha since you've introduced me to you I'll tell you my real name it's Night Shadow but the humans call me Toothless" I said  
"Nice to meet you..._Toothless_.." Sasha cracked up

"Yeah yeah I know Toothless is a funny name..." I was interrupted by Shade joining in the laughter which annoyed me "I'm going to have to take you to the village now..." I finished, they shifted uncomfortably

"Err...we can't..." she told me

"Why?" I asked she just gestured to their bodies I actually took the moment to look at their features Shade had red eyes but his left was mainly a dull silver some streaks of blue (Which look a lot like lightening) going into his pupil both his eyes were wide with curiosity and quite a lot of barely noticeable cuts and scorch marks other than those things he looked a lot like me, while Sasha had ice blue eyes, still wide with curiosity though, there weren't as many bruises as Shade but there still were a lot all of them really noticeable "Oh..." I said not know what else to say "Okay stay here I'll go get my human" I told them before flying into the sky.

**Sasha POV**

"It's not like we're able to go anywhere" I grumbled trying my best to stomp back into the cave and laid on the floor facing away from the cave waiting for Shade to walk back in, once he was inside the room seemed darker "What makes you think we can even trust that night fury" I asked earning an annoyed sigh in response

"To be honest I don't trust him much" he said, my head snapped up instantly "But I thought..." I trailed off

"Hey that was just an act so he wouldn't be so suspicious" he said while licking across my face while I shuddered in pleasure, he lay next to me watching the entrance. The dark feel of the cave had left; this was one of the reasons why I loved him so much he was always so mysterious and no-one could actually figure him out...That is until all three of us met...But that's a story to save until later because my eyes began drooping until everything was black as night my guess...I was asleep only the gods knew the strength we would need tomorrow.

**Ta dah chapter 1...Or should I change this to the Prologue maybe...Anyway please don't be flaming or raging in the reviews any constructive criticism I will try my best to add whatever in just don't be mad if I forget ^^'...By the way if there are any words you don't understand just PM me if you haven't figured it out Shade will be using A Lot of slang just to warn you. **


	2. When Night furies join the party

_**Here ya go Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy cuz I put a lot of effort into this it was kinda hard figuring out where to start it but I enjoy the challenges. By the way when the writings bold it means their talking telepathically, with who I'll specify**_

**Chapter 2: When Night furies join the party.**

**Toothless POV**

Flying through the clouds was always fun, I continued fly as fast as I could to reach the village so Hiccup could help those two for some reason I felt like they were my responsibility. Soon as I entered the village territory, I landed and began searching for Hiccup and surprise surprise I found him talking with Astrid next to Stormfly who looked happy to see me as always "Hey Toothless where have you been?" she asked I shortened the distance between us ignoring Hiccup for the moment "Ya know just out for an afternoon flight and I found what appears to be some friendly night furies...Or at least the female looks to be a nice dragon" I started day dreaming about Sasha but once I snapped back to reality I saw Storm fly's face changed to a scowl when I mentioned Sasha "Oh...Good for you" she said through gritted teeth I sighed in annoyance slightly she always liked me in a special way but I just didn't feel the same way so whenever I mentioned another female and just used the phrase 'I like that new dragon' she would always get jealous or something it's so annoying when she does that.

However, I had other more important matters to attend to so I began scribbling something in the dirt I thanked the gods that Hiccup had taught me how to read and write, I nudged his arm and whined "Hey bud what is it?" he asked patting my head rather hard I walked over to what I had written and sat down both Astrid and Hiccup looked; interested in what I had written "Night furys...Help...Cove..." she read "What?...You found some Night furies and helped them at the cove?" I shook my head even Stormfly came and sat next to me looking amused "No Astrid...I think...Some Night furies need help...At the cove!" I nodded vigorously I jumped around and gestured to back Hiccup got the message and hopped on "You want to come too?" he offered to Astrid but when we looked back at them they were already in the air "You slowpokes coming?" she copied his question and started heading off Hiccup merely chuckled and into the air we went.

Shade POV

There was flapping. Coming from about a mile or two heading this way it seemed like it was that night fury Toothless and a Deadly Nadder I sighed and looked over to Sasha she was fast asleep 'She must be that tired' I thought to myself walking over to the cave entrance I looked up to the sky and stretched my wings all my wounds had nearly healed being part of a rare type of Night fury defiantly has its advantages although no power in the world would ever fix my blind eye I had been trying to ignore it for I don't how long but no matter what I did it kept on annoying me. Anyway I pushed away that fact; I splashed my face into the water the flapping was about a couple meters away I held my breath for a few more minutes until I heard them landing I pulled my head out and turned.

I despised doing what I was about to do, I smiled at him but when I looked on top of him my pupils turned into slits "What the FUCK" I growled startling both of them there were also two female gasps I instantly stopped and my eyes widened right in front was the most beautiful Nadder I had ever seen, looks like my luck is rising, but there was another human on top of her so I got back into my defensive state in my blind eye the humans were red figures (I really don't understand how I can still see figures out of my blind eye) they began advancing towards me I growled louder making them stop and the dragons behind them growl back at me the humans were talking so I took the opportunity to talk to the dragons that were now walking towards me "What the fuck are those 2 humans doing here...And...Riding you!" I questioned. The Nadder was just looking at me in some strange way so I focused on Toothless he looked angry "Hey I thought you wanted to meet a human" shit I forgot I said that

"N-no I don't remember saying that!" I argued he gave me a 'really now?' look.

This was a dangerous game, I didn't want to start an argument usually every argument I was in ended in a fight. A distraction. That was all I needed I concentrated hard keeping my eyes on them the Nadder opened her mouth to say something but my 'distraction' walked up next to me and nuzzled into my side like she always did "**Oh thank the shadows your here!**" I mentally told her she simply grinned and sat down leaning into my shoulder. After she walked up, there was some awkward silence between all four of us I cleared my throat trying to make another conversation "So...You must be Sasha" the Nadder said as sweetly as she could

"Yes I am...You introduced yourself to the new girl?" Sasha nudged me

"Right completely forgot! Right...Girl...My name's Night Shade better known as-" she nudged me again what the hell was I doing nearly gave myself away that's what, Sasha gave me a look of encouragement while the others looked confused " Shade!...That's me Shade!" I quickly stated before realizing that didn't make any sense "Well nice to meet you Shade, Sasha I'm Stormfly" she said using the same tone from before and the same silence followed. Luckily, the humans stopped their conversations and squeezed past their dragons earning some whines meaning be careful I still didn't trust them and apparently neither did Sasha "It's okay guys we're not going to hurt you" the small male told us but neither of us budged not buying it for a second "Ugh, Hiccup it's not going to work!" the slightly larger female complained, what kind of name was Hiccup "Astrid come on we've got to at least try" Hiccup said but seriously who thinks up the name Astrid...All these humans have messed up names.

Hiccup continued advancing; he took out what appeared to be a fish I stood my ground still but Sasha let down her stance and widened her eyes of course she was going for the fish I let out a small sigh as she cautiously walked over to the human Hiccup stopped moving as if trying to lure her over to him, when she reached him she sniffed the fish it's something we do on our old islands just to make sure food wasn't poisoned or anything otherwise we'd eat it straight "What are you?" he asked her apparently, she took the fish and swallowed it whole I scoffed at her display knowing what she would do later he then stuck his hand out and looked away both of us looked confused "...Just put your nose in his hand..." Toothless said

"Yeah it's a trust thing" Stormfly added Sasha looked back at me I sighed again and gave a grunt she happily chirped and sniffed his hand before putting her snout into it she winced slightly when he rubbed it though the human removed his hand "Looks like your hurt...Can't believe I didn't notice that earlier" he scratched the back of his head (even though her injuries were minor) then everyone turned towards me I was able to widen one of my eyes in confusion until realization struck me in the face "You're not going to..." Astrid asked, he wasn't, he couldn't, he was!

The boy started slowly walked towards me I started backing up, I couldn't understand why I was moving away, me of all dragons afraid of a puny human I eventually ended up with my back to the wall Hiccup was about a foot away I growled again he hesitated but instead of continuing like I thought he would he sighed and went back to the girl and I sighed and went back to my original position all the dragons came over to me I couldn't tell what the girls faces meant but Toothless' was obvious "Wow..." he plainly said

"Look a'ight I don't trust 'em kay?" I responded harshly

"Well then you're gonna be left alone cause usually after they gain a dragons trust they take them back to Berk" he explained, going to an island filled with humans man that'll be annoying but the girls were having their own small chat I was going to ask Toothless something before I felt someone nudging into me I looked to my side and saw Sasha looking back up at me **"What?" **I asked looking back over to Toothless who was talking with Stormfly  
**"Come over here" ** she lead me over to the lake  
"Yeah what is it?"

"Well...I had a quick talk with that Stormfly" she said

"Yeah..."

"And well...we talked about what happens next...Once they gain a dragons trust they take it to their village and train it...And I was wondering...could we..." she stopped and shuffled nervously, I figured she was asking if we could go my answer was a plain, simple "No fricken way" her face changed and boy did she looked angry "Look I don't care what you say now! Right you've taught me to be independent and if you want to stay that's your choice my choice is to go with them alright!" she snarled; honestly I was impressed I had taught her to be independent and she was finally showing it I sighed "Alright...I'll come with you I'm not staying in this boring place alone.."

Her face instantly changed back to her normal smile "Thank you" she said, the distance between our faces were merely inches apart so I closed the gap pulling her into a passionate kiss she kissed back _**( A dragon kiss: Okay in this story my definition is the dragons simply touching snouts so imagine that here!)**_ and before either of us knew it we were both on the floor still making out but when we broke apart for air there were small gasps followed by slight snickering we looked to our left to see Toothless and Stormfly with wide eyes staring at us while Hiccup was covering his face and Astrid snickering, we both looked at each other realizing the position we were in we scrambled to get up you could tell Sasha was blushing it was a lot harder to see that I was though "err...No-body saw that...got it!" I said in a demanding tone it seemed like Toothless and Stormfly were in shock while the humans were just snickering away I sighed in frustration while Sasha backed away.

Since I was losing my patience, I sent out a small fireball that didn't have enough power to hurt anyone aimed at the humans it managed to go right in-between them splitting them up and instantly shutting them up the dragons though took that as attack Toothless sent a fireball my way which I was able to barely dodge and the Nadder shoot about 7 spikes 4 of which managed to tear through parts of my scales leaving fresh open wounds not to mention the poison that was slowly seeping into my blood stream I looked at them and they looked back innocently I was about to start swearing but I managed to get a slap by a tail from Sasha who it seemed had recuperated from the earlier embarrassment "Damn..." I moaned.

"Alright...Toothless...Do you know if the Male is coming with us?" Hiccup asked brushing some Ash off his shoulder Toothless looked at us I simply nodded to him and he nodded to Hiccup "Alright then...Come on guys let's go!" he exclaimed hopping onto Toothless while Astrid got onto Stormfly I sighed and opened my wings however Sasha had small difficulty getting in the air but still managed to do it, we began flying to their village and who knows what we would find there.

**Ta dah chapter 2 I hope it's what you expected I really did try my best and tried to end it making sense sorry if it didn't...So yeah! And my guess is I probably won't be able to upload this fast cuz I am getting way too much home work from school...And just to say 2 more things..**

**1: This will have romantic comedy parts a lot...I will try to get at least 2 in each chapter.**

**2: Every chapter will end in a: Who knows/ Only they know. Those kinda things...**

**3: Reviews will remind me to type some stuff each day so yeah...Remember your views are very important to me! Who knows I might use your ideas and put them in the story!**

**4: I was wondering should I change the title to What if? Or sumin like that...THIS IS WHERE YOUR REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! Cuz I really want to change the Title to something else **

**5:Sorry if the organization didn't look right...I hadn't been focusing when doing it 'I swear down'(Line Shade is gonna use) I will make changes after the story is done.**

**6: Sorry I kept forgetting that they had injuries so I need you to imagine that the cuts and burns regenerate for Shade and Sasha the poison though...Will come up in the next chapter...On the first line.**

**7...I need you to read the next one it is very important!**

**8: I am still studying English so I know I'm not the best writer in the World to be honest I'm still quite young Pm me if you wanna know how old I exactly am...I am smart in English...Just not a pro!**

**9: I will try to make each chapter longer than before so 'Trust Innit! I swear I will try meh best a'ight?'(Another line)**

**10:THIS IS IT! I just had to end on 10 I really don't like ending on random numbers lik or 9...count to 10! Sorry if I dragged on these were just small messages I had to give out for those who actually like this...Like I said I try my best just like number 8 and 7 said...I try A'ight'**


	3. An accident leads to bad things

_**I'd like to start off by saying...THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I UPDATE SO PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE CHAPTERS OR YOUR IDEAS IN THIS STORY(Or PM me) *HAH I TUPED ALL THIS UP WITH OUT LOOKING AT THE SCREEN! EPIC OR WHAT I'm not gonna correct anything to show how awesome I am* :D...So...Changing the subject...Here ya go Chapter 3 I started on this the day after chapter 2 so yeah epic much:3 It took me Bare long to type up man...So first of all I'd like to thank for the faves and the people following me or this Story...THANKS!...And I would also like to thank a 'Guest' for being the first to review. He or She said that my Oc's were hilarious and that was what they were meant to be like so yeah I'm proud! Also there is gonna be a 'Love square' as they so smartly put so and that's gonna be more obvious in later chapters so...Look out for the next comedy parts I will try to make this as funny as possible so instead of drama I've changed it to Humour! Yay humour...But seriously people PLEASE REVIEW SOME IDEAS AND STUFF!...I need to fill up as many chapters as I can before I can get to the end...Which I have weirdly already thought of...And I really need your opinions on this!...Sorry if this was a bit of a drag on(Get it?*Insert Troll Face*)...Anyway On with the story There will defiantly be another Shade and Sasha moment here...This time Toothless does sumin to them =3 and just to say this Chapter Is DEFINATLY LONGER than the last :3**_

**Chapter 3: When accidents happen they only lead to worse things.**

**Shade POV**

Flying all over the place. That was all I was doing, I kept on dropping down, losing altitude at one point I even managed to crash right in to Toothless. Him and his rider obviously weren't happy since they were plummeting in to the sea with me not to far behind.

Lucky for them, they were able to pull up at the last minute I however was not so lucky...I landed with a loud smack and began to slowly float down "Damn it man..." I cursed and began swimming up until I broke through the water and flew back up to join the others who were giving me some strange looks but after seeing I was alright continued flying like normal that is until Hiccup asked "Okay Okay who's Idea was it to go through the 'scenic route'"

"Err...That would be you Hiccup" Astrid told him

"Oh...Right...Well next time when we have new dragons remind me not to take them through here" he said, I sneezed. That was something I never did.

Sasha looked over to me, **"Shade what's wrong with you?"** she asked

"**I don't know..." **I told her keeping my vision straight but it was defiantly hard because everything was going all fuzzy then it hit me, the answer struck me right in the face **"The spines...The poison..."** I trailed off

"**Huh? What do you..." **she looked down across my body and by the face she pulled I could tell my blood was pouring out of those wounds now and the poison was doing something to my blood I just couldn't see what **"Oh..."** luckily there was an island below us now which meant there was actually ground however I would be getting more close and personal with it cause my wing had just froze in mid-air my eyes turned into slits.

"No!" I hissed to myself, I began to flap the other as hard as I could but to no avail **"SHIT HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!" ** I screamed out, apparently everyone heard it and I mean everyone because the humans turned around to see me plummeting down again "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled everyone began to start diving down. Even though one wing was out, I still managed to flap the other until it began to freeze up as well I screamed out again while looking to my side the darkness was engulfing my body I looked back up and whined. The other dragons knew what to do, they all came to a stop, which in turn made the riders scream in fear at the abrupt stop then everything went black.

**Toothless POV**

What the heck just happened, we were just flying normally and Blamo some voice in my head just shouts out something about happening then we see Shade plummeting towards the ground. Of course, it was instinct for dragons to help another dragon when about to die...That's why I hated it now we were all diving down trying to catch up to him however, instead of letting us reach him he whined and something was telling us to stop so we stopped and what we saw creped everyone except Sasha out the was something around him like...Trying to eat him I think, Hiccup and Astrid were shouting at me, Stormfly and even Sasha to catch up to him again but we were already too late he hit the ground...Hard! Then, Sasha was bolting down to his side we were following close behind. The instant we landed, Sasha was poking Shade all over Hiccup jumped off of me and was checking the cuts he had gotten from a rather guilty looking Stormfly who was walking closer to the body.

Sasha was lying next to him, muttering out some words "Astrid! We're only a few miles away from the village so we're going to have to fly there and gather a few supplies" Hiccup said climbing back on me

"Yeah well we can't leave him here alone!" Astrid replied gesturing to Shade and Sasha, who was cuddling up next to him, "Well, I think that he'll be fine..." Hiccup replied I groaned and spread out my wings "Anyway we have to hurry! Toothless up!" Hiccup exclaimed and with that up in the air we went.

**Sasha POV**

There they went, to apparently get something stuff to help Shade leaving us alone. I really couldn't understand why Shade had been affected by that poison, usually he would just brush it off and it would heal automatically but why was this a problem? His heart rate was slowing down drastically, I got up and studied his body and I found nothing wrong he looked normal enough beside the cuts I swear if he doesn't pull through thatStormfly is gonna die.

Slowly, I began to lick the cuts to stop the mass bleeding "Shade...Wake up...Please...I can't live without you..." I whined. There was no response, I could use my powers but then the others would start wondering and they would've gone to their village for nothing I sighed while curling up next to him again. However, that was when 'it' happened. Shade groaned and partly opened his blind eye I instantly sprang up in shock "What the..." I trailed off; I could have sworn his heartbeat was too slow to continue, he opened his wings but groaned again before shutting them.

Well at least this meant he was still alive, I lay back next to him hoping the others would be back before he closed his eyes but to my dismay he closed his eye again that was when Toothless landed "Hey guys...Or...Gal...Wow...You haven't moved at all?" he asked looking at me strangely his human wasn't riding him so I took that as a chance to change the subject "Hey err...Where's...Hiccup?" I asked

"Oh err...He's back with Ass and Storm..." he replied before widening his eyes

"Ass...Did you just say..."

"Astrid! I MEANT ASTRID!" he defended I giggled slightly before clearing my throat and continuing

"So Night Shadow..." I started trying to make a conversation (I hoped he mention something about his name) but the same awkward silence from before followed, that is until Shade groaned again this time managing to stand up. Of course, Toothless freaked out and backed up behind a tree I stayed in my current position watching them closely Shade stumbled up to Toothless and smirked at him.

Slowly, he rolled over and jumped up in the air like a giddy hatchling before saying "Hey...Night Shadow...I...Love you soo much..." Toothless and I looked at each other his face read more of a 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?' I kept watching in amusement. Shade somehow had him pinned on the floor and was practically just laying on top of him "Shade! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Toothless exclaimed

"OH! So now you're too good for me now eh? WELL WE'RE THROUGH!" Shade screamed at him before stumbling back into me. Toothless was in a state of shock, however I couldn't focus on him right now because now Shade was rubbing up against me I could feel all heat rising up to my face of course I was used to him being a flirt but this was just weird "Err..." I said

"Hush now baby...You know I had a pickup line but your beauty made me forget it..." he purred making me blush even harder, Toothless was watching now his face was just like mine before...Full of amusement and entertainment I slightly whined/moaned when he pinned me on to the ground why does stuff like this have to happen every half an hour since we started...Well...Anyway he connected our snouts before breaking again " I swear down I will protect you for as long as I live...Night Wing...And I..." he mumbled , I don't know what it was but something made me kiss him again. That exact sentence, it seemed so familiar we broke apart once again that was when we heard Toothless shout "DIVE!" he literally jumped on us the weight of 2 dragons on top of me is way too much for me to handle I was struggling to breathe, although Toothless was laughing hard he managed to get off of us in turn Shade slid off with a stupid grin on his face I swear I would've smacked that grin to next Tuesday but he was already closing his eyes again. Now Toothless has that stupid grin, Damnit this was annoying I almost pounced on him; instead I growled at him in a playful manner he whimpered but I could tell he was just playing along.

So, a few more hours past we were just messing around to pass the time, Shade kept on waking up and each time he would go over to Toothless and then come over to me unlike the first time he didn't do anything major with me instead he was just talking to us still stumbling when talking and moving round but he wasn't as messed up he just leaned on stuff A LOT!...Anyway, it wasn't too long before Hiccup and them were back with a bunch of stuff and before I knew they were doing some random things to his cuts we weren't able to see what they doing so we continued talking with Stormfly "Stormfly...Is there something...special about your spines?" I asked, she looked over at me before shaking her head

"I don't think so..." she said, I didn't believe her but I couldn't think about that now we had to leave again...We were carrying Shade; on some strange sheet thing I think the humans called it a stretcher? Something like that...

Soon enough, we had reached their village named 'Berk' messed up name I know...Everything there was amazing though. Humans and dragons living in peace I don't think I would've believed it unless I saw it myself of course we flew over the village to avoid any unwanted attention so we ended up behind a large building "Alright guys...you wait out here we'll be right back..." Hiccup told us walking inside

"Be completely silent" Astrid finished following him inside leaving all of us in silence again, for Shadows Sake Shade wake up! You're usually the one who can start conversations naturally, so until the humans we had to stay quiet that is until "So...Are you two mates?" Stormfly asked, I know I wanted a conversation but not this!

"No...Why do you ask?" I questioned her

"Just curious..." she replied a small smile on her face; a few more minutes went by before the humans came back

"Alright guys...My dad doesn't want 4 dragons in the house at once so Sasha since you...err..."he paused for a minute I gave him a puzzled look "Anyway we're going to lead you to my room alright you stay with Shade till he wakes up.." he finished, attempting to lift Shade up silly Hiccup. Shade is way too heavy for him to lift alone so I walked over to them and managed to help Hiccup get Shade on my back and let me tell you he...Wasn't as heavy as I thought he was, we somehow managed to get up to his room Hiccups father had to help out a bit as well I think his name was Stoick? Something like that. Slowly, we laid him down on the bed for him to rest "Okay if he wakes up call us okay? Oh and if someone goes missing call us...Oh and before I-" Hiccup kept worrying until his dad interrupted

"It's alright son nothing's going to go wrong! Now go!" he demanded, Hiccup turned and rushed down to a waiting Astrid "Now don't make any noise or break anything...Or else!" Stoick said doing something weird with his paws and eyes while walking down the stairs. This was getting old, how many times had we been left alone since landing on this Island? Three times I think, I sighed and looked around "Wow...This is a nice room I guess..." I muttered, turning to Shade I was praying he would wake in the next couple of seconds I was that bored! However, my prayers were just answered as he groaned and got up "...Shit...My head...**"** he moaned I jumped up in delight

"SHADE!" I exclaimed and unlike before he was actually normal he managed to sit up without stumbling or anything "Your finally back to normal!"

"What do you mean back to normal?" He asked

"...Well...You...Were...sorta...Err..." I had difficulty trying to explain. Luckily, Shade interrupted me with a rather stupid question

"Wait...Wait...Wait...Are we in a...H-human...Home?" he asked, I looked at him puzzled by the way he had said it

"Yeah...Why?" I questioned. Quick as a flash, he was out of the house and in the sky it took me a moment but I managed to focus my vision and go after him and to be honest he was pretty fast for his type of dragon however, not fast enough to beat a cloud fury. I was closing in on him fast, just as I managed to get in front him we heard a roar...Followed by another...And another, pretty much a whole load of roars were erupting behind us I turned around to look at what was happening behind us...

**Shade POV**

Dragons. A whole load of monstrous nightmares were stalking us, I swear down what do they have against my kind! Sure we might batter a couple of them just for fun but seriously even if they did all gang up against us in some giant dragon form thing...I would still be able to beat them no problem. After a few more minutes, I noticed this chase had gotten some unwanted attention humans were looking up at us and shouting out some things I couldn't understand. Then, without warning Sasha dropped onto my back I yelled out in anger, partly pain and maybe even out of fear but once Sasha had snapped back to normal she pushed off me and started flying again I managed to stabilize myself a few meters off the top of a house time and continued. Then I realized what to do, I turned back to Sasha and signaled for her to land she was rather hesitant but agreed to land after seeing me do it.

As I expected the group of nightmares landed behind us, my ears twitched at the sound of footsteps it seemed like one of them was walking through the crowd of them Sasha and I turned and prepared for the worst. A monstrous nightmare. A sort of orange and black one at that, was standing in-front of us he seemed...Taller than all the others, he let out an ear splitting roar so high pitched none of the humans were able to hear it (Yeah I figured that out since none of them covered their ears) before turning it into a chuckle "Well well well...Look what we have here then...A cloud fury and...a-" I hissed before he could say it "Hey I'm pretty sure your kind aren't able to...converse?...Unless you're the two who-" I hissed again, this guy knew too much about us. He crept up to Sasha and ran a claw against her neck I growled slightly but he chuckled yet again "What's the matter...A demon such as yourself doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as this...Then again...does someone who has betrayed her kind deserve to live" he purred out digging slightly in to her neck in which he received a whimper I was going snap his neck right there and then but an army of growls erupted from the rest of the monstrous nightmares when I inched closer to Sasha and the monstrous nightmare towering over her as he let out satisfied chuckle, I mean seriously does this dude chuckle in five minutes? Slowly I turned around, trying my best to ignore the urge to attack him

"**Hey hey Sash...You gonna be okay?" **I asked her

"**Yeah yeah I guess..." **she replied walking beside me, that was before he did something you should never do in front of my kind

"Hey by the way..." he called we turned around to look at him, that was when he began the rudest gesture in dragon history he stood up on his hind legs and beat his wings each time before letting some fire come up his throat. Everyone was watching with wide eyes, even some of the humans were peeking out of the homes. Anyway back to what he was doing, he turned his head and spat the fire out at the floor before going back to his normal stance the dragons behind him began cheering I felt my eye twitch I almost fired a blast but Sasha managed to calm me down with just one word "Devkanko..." she whispered, I instantly calmed down and we continued walking forward "Bitches...Nothing but a pair of Bitches**"** he muttered. I knew something was happening to me by all the strange looks I was getting

No...FUCKERS WHO ASSUME THE NAME NIGHTMARES CALL ME AND MY MATE BITCHES**" **I roared out and began charging at him, but one of his dragons launched at me and stopped me before I reached their leader he had me on the ground and was biting me but that quickly changed and he was on the floor he didn't have any bruises on him so he should consider himself lucky I didn't go all the way I could tell their leader wasn't impressed he just nodded his head towards me and more came forward. Once again they were on the floor, now his eyes were wide "GET HIM! ALL OF YOU ATTACK!" I don't even know what happened next all I know is that I somehow managed to get them all on the floor that was when I noticed I had gathered a crowd dragons and humans alike and of course the dragons were chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the humans were attempting to break us up but failing horribly they didn't even dare to come near us.

After regaining my breath, the nightmare let out a chuckle again "Not bad but let's see how you do against the master..." he said flaming up. I knew this wouldn't take long "Bring it..." I grinned.

Toothless POV

We had been walking back to Hiccup's house for a couple of minutes now, and I had noticed some strange things like where were all the other dragons? There were only a couple of them walking and at one point a couple of Nadder's flew over to some Gronkles whispered something and then the group of them were flying to what appeared to be a group of nightmares and others. When we had reached his house, we found his dad getting on Thornado "Hey dad where are you going?" Hiccup asked him

"Apparently a group of people have began fighting near the edge of town son" his farther explained

"Well maybe I could help break them up" Hiccup asked more than said, his dad seemed like he was in deep thought before nodding

"Alright son it will be good for you to learn a bit of diplomacy before you take my job" he said. Then, he and Thornado started hovering above ground "Just make sure you can keep up" he finished before they started speeding away at an average speed "That won't be difficult..." Astrid muttered following after them

"You got that right" I said, catching up to them in a matter of seconds.

After a couple of minutes, Thornado finally spoke up "You know...It's not the humans fighting..." he said turning his head to look at us

"What do you mean?" Stormfly asked

"It's actually a couple of dragons...In fact I don't know if you two have already met him but apparently it's a Night fury with a Cloud fury fighting with a couple of Nightmares" OF COURSE! It had to be Shade didn't it? He's the only dragon who could possibly start a fight on the island "What kind of dragon-" I began before Stormfly cleared her throat "Err...We better hurry then!" I finished. A couple more minutes and we had reached the battle zone; there were a group of spectating dragons chanting fight over and over again, a group of humans trying to break it up and of course the fighters Shade and...Hookfang? We had just reached in time to see Shade toss Hookfang in to the sky, fly up to him and blast him back to the ground; landing on top of his chest growling at him. We landed next to Sasha who was watching with a slightly amused face, Stoick kept trying to make us move forward but none of us dared to get in the way of this "Now...Tell me your name Bitch" Shade growled at him

"Hookfang..." he spat

"Well Hookfang...Ya little Bitch rule 1 of dragon survival...YOU NEVER DARE MESS WITH...Pause for dramatic effect..." Shade chuckled out the last part, Sasha winced as if she knew what he was going to say "A DEMON FURY!" he roared, nearly every dragon widened their eyes before flying away Shade got off of Hookfang and walked over to us with a goofy grin leaving Hookfang to fly away to nurse his wings the humans got off us and went to check the damage "A-...A...A...A demon fury?" Thornado stuttered out "I thought they were all dead...Come to think of it aren't all the Cloud furies gone as well..." Stormfly said, both of them hesitated "Err...Well...Umm...We...Sort of..." Shade stumbled over his own words

"And...We...were kind of hoping...to...Umm...N-Never mind..." Sasha tried to finish for him but failed as well, we were all trying to work out what they had said (Mainly what Sasha meant) however once we all figured it out and I opened my mouth Sasha and Shade were bolting away before lifting off and flying away, we flew after them our humans hadn't noticed yet and when they would it would already be too late. So now we were chasing two of the fastest dragons ever created "Guys do you really think that they would..." I asked

"Well...Maybe I really think...It...Depends?" Stormfly said

"I wonder how that would work...I mean...Really...Then again they do seem to have that connection...I guess..." Thornado said, we focused back on to our 'prey' to see they had gone up we continued following them up before they dived back down I think if they went high enough they would break the sound barrier...We dived down after them and if you want me to be honest it was the scariest thing I've ever done, it was like they were never going to pull up even when we were like 75 meters above the ground they didn't pull we were closer to the ground now more than ever were we going to stop in time?...

**Cliff hanger! Woo...Yeah so I hope this wasn't so bad and actually made sense...To me the end seemed a bit rushed I hope it was okay...Also Thanks to Alex The Rouge for being the 2****nd**** to review it really means stuff to me if you review :3...So yeah...This is the longest thing I've written and it might be the longest chapter I will ever make...Heh so yeah...Nice ain't it?...Okay since I don't want to drag this on again I will end it here...By the way if you think this is too long and contains too much just say so...I'll find a way to split it up into 2 chapters Only thing is the next chapter will take longer to be put up if I split this up...But it's nearly Christmas yeah?Just checking...I may have the next chapter up by Christmas...So yeah!...And just to remind you..I haven't forgotten about Shade's injury it will affect him in the next chapter...There must be something special about Stormfly's Spines...What could it be?**

**Shade: I don't know...But it really hurts man :(**

**Nixxon: Heh...Only I and Stormfly know! :3...**

**Stormfly: Yeah...You deserved it though!**


	4. I'm sorry for all I've done

Apologies.

Okay I am very sorry to all you people that have been waiting for chapter 4 I would've uploaded it way sooner but the laptop I was using sorta just broke down and could only be used in Safe mode but my brother was on it like all the time -_-. So anyway I hope to be back by at least May!...Only reason I say May is cause that's my B-Day on the 2nd and I want to get this over with...And as you all know a new HTTYD 2 trailer has come on...Ages ago...Yeah I know this is late but seriously should I attempt to reboot this story? Then wait till HTTYD 2 is out on DVD and watch online or watch it in cheap quality while it's still in cinemas in the UK...Yeah it just may take me a number of months to do but it'll be worth it right..It's that or I just continue this as normal or make it so like my Oc's go o a vacation or something where they leave and then the events of HTTYD 2 happen then they come back...But what if...Nah...Man...Just pick one...Anyway Sorry if you were seriously hoping for chapter 4 It is 2:55 am right now and everyone is asleep in my house...Meaning I can use my Sis' laptop while she sleeps :3...Sneaky right? She won't let me use it through the day..Anyway if you want some from me to read just PM and Idea I'll develop it and Bam you get yo story with a Nixxon twist in it! (Of course I'll give you credit!...Maybe...) So that is if about it for now... you might get another story within the next few months...Depends though...So yeah have a great year and I know this is really late but..HAPPY NEW YEAR! :3

P.S: Anyone heard about freak weather in America? Weird right?...Anyway since I'm bored on weekends just send me a message it can be about anything so I can talk to my beautiful reader...s...I'm that bored between working on my Story and sleeping...So this is seriously it for now. I'll continue working on this semi long chapter now...Go to bed at like round 5...maybe...(If there are mistakes I'll edit them another time...Too tired...and it's only 3:07 am

NixxonMys~


End file.
